Route 10
Route 10 -- a route trademarked with windmills, connects to Route 9 and Cragonos Mines. A picturesque view of aromatic flowers and trees can be seen. There is also a garden and a honey tree on Route 10. Notable Places Garden Just after the player enters Route 10, there is a flower garden with a huge tree with beehives in the middle on the left. The player can encounter Pokémon in the flower bushes or to slather honey on the tree. After the player slathers honey on the tree, Pokémon may get attracted to the presence of honey and head towards the tree. Whenever a Pokémon is available for encounter, there will be different indications on that tree, and players can click it to initiate the fight. For example, if a Teddiursa is available, it will be shown climbing the tree for honey, but if a Combee is waiting, there will be some small bees flying around instead. The Combee Keeper is presumably the owner of the garden, and he gathers lots of honey from the local Combees. The player may collect a jar of honey from the Combee Keeper once per day, so as to encounter Pokémon on the honey tree. Windmill As shown on the image, there is a large windmill on the left side of the cave. Inside the windmill, there seem to be only a few wooden barrels and a raised platform. The man in the house, also shown in the image, mentioned that he feels an eerie presence time to time. It was found out that every Friday, a Drifloon will appear inside the windmill. This is identical to how Drifloon appears at Valley Windworks, Sinnoh Region in the core series games Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. Sky Train Station At the end of this route near the cave entrance on the right, there is a sky train station. The sky train takes trainers over the mountain of Cragonos Mines and straight to Cragonos Peak. However, the sky train is down at the moment, meaning the player has no other options but to climb through Cragonos Mines. Notable Events Encountering Absol As the player walks along this route, an Absol with its Mega Stone on its neck will appear and jump down from a small cliff. Absol then slowly and cautiously approaches the player. Instantaneously, Jake and Tess catches up with the player and arrive at the scene, scaring it off. In the conversation of Jake, Tess and the player, it is notable that Absol is infamously named as the Disaster Pokémon. Jake states a legend that wherever an Absol goes, a disaster will surely follow; it appears to warn anyone who is bound to be in danger. Trainers Pokémon Tall Grass Flower Patches Honey Tree Windmill Items Trivia * Before Cragonos Mines were opened, the construction worker in front of the cave entrance sang Blank Space by Taylor Swift. ** He is now no longer in front of the entrance of Cragonos Mines due to that the game updated and the mines has been added into the game. * The music on this route sometimes suddenly gets muted after several Pokémon battles. ** This has been fixed after an update. * This is currently the only route that has no trainers available for rematch. Category:Routes